


Carinval Date

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, carnival date, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had cost Sting all of his willpower to finally ask Rogue out. Somehow there always had been an aspect that held him back to ask the ravenette if he wanted to go on a date even more if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Maybe it had been the mysterious aura that always seemed to flow around the dark haired boy that held him back. Nonetheless Sting couldn’t pry his eyes away and started to fall for the quiet teen more and more with every passing week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carinval Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



> As you wished from me I brought your little wish to life and I can say it was so much fun to write this little carnival date of Sting and Rogue. It being their first and~ it’s just the whole start of their relationship. Such a cute prompt!! :3  
> Merry Christmas, lil sis!! I hope you have an amazing day and just thank you so much for stepping into my life and always being there for me when I might have a bad day. Especially the last week now before Christmas! <3

It had cost Sting all of his willpower to finally ask Rogue out. Somehow there always had been an aspect that held him back to ask the ravenette if he wanted to go on a date even more if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Maybe it had been the mysterious aura that always seemed to flow around the dark haired boy that held him back. Nonetheless Sting couldn’t pry his eyes away and started to fall for the quiet teen more and more with every passing week.

Sting’s friends didn’t really understand what their friend saw in the quiet loner that no one or very few ever seemed to be around to. The blond didn’t understand at first either but with the days passing he began to notice little aspects within the other that he thought were actually pretty cute.

The way his nose wrinkled whenever he seemed to be in deep thoughts. How he bit his lip when something exciting seemed to happen in one of his books. Or the smile that spread on his lips when something good seemed to be going on.

It was his small smiles and the little glint in those crimson red eyes that captured his heart and after having a long and very demanding talk with his childhood friend Minerva he gathered all his courage and approached the dark haired teen leaving him by surprise as one of the more popular kids in school actually wanted to talk to him.

Their first talks weren’t really long just rather short conversations about their day but with the time they found out that they actually had some interests they shared. Like their music taste and Rogue even got Sting to read one of his favourite books even though the blond had denied reading until that day finding it boring and unnecessary. But for Rogue he was willing to change that and boy had he loved the novel. The ravenette even started to laugh slightly at the excitement Sting brought with him the morning after he finished the last page.

It had continued like this for about two months in which they got closer and closer. Sting sat beside Rogue now in classes and lunch. He even got the ravenette into his cycle of friends who seemed to have had befriended Rufus and Yukino in the first minutes simply being there. All that was left to do was for Sting to actually man up and stand to his feelings that he harboured for the slightly younger male.

The day he finally found the courage he could feel his face burning up as the words stumbled out of his mouth that he thought Rogue didn’t even understand what he had said. But to his surprise the ravenette lifted his chin and showed one of his rare, precious smiles as he answered that he really would love to go on a date with the slightly older male.

And that’s the reason why Sting was here today and looked at the crowd attending this year’s carnival. Rogue and he had agreed to meet up here but the blond had been so excited that he actually arrived an hour earlier than they had agreed on. And waiting for his date to arrive he succumbed to this memories.

“…Sting?”

Snapping out of his thoughts the asked male looked into the direction of the voice a grin forming on his features. “Hey Rogue! You’re la-“ The teen halted in his words as he laid eyes on Rogue and could feel his eyes widening due to the sight in front of him. He had always imagined the ravenette with his hair tied up in a ponytail but actually seeing it made his heart race. To see the smooth curve of his crushes neck exposed and how it really complimented his appearance.

Rogue seemed at bit unsure though as he was gnawing on his bottom lip and looked at Sting hesitantly through his black fringe. Probably waiting for him to say something as they remained quiet, so the slightly older male cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he stated. “Y-You look g-great, Rogue…It suits you!”

A small blush covered the pale cheeks of his date as he stated a quiet “T-Thank you…” before everything went silent again, but this time Sting couldn’t take it too long so he held his hand out to Rogue with a trade mark grin. “You wanna go inside now?” The excitement in his voice could be heard from miles away but soon died down slowly as the ravenette didn’t take his hand and just stared at it in wonder. “O-Oh..S-Sorry…You don’t have to take it…I just thought that…maybe we could…Ngh, why do I have to make everything awkward?”

Threading his fingers of his free hand through his hair in frustration Sting was surprised as he suddenly felt a hand take his giving it a light squeeze. Looking into this crimson eyes in question he saw the small smile that tugged on the corners of the others lips as he spoke with a slight stutter. “I-It’s okay…I’m just not used to it…Y-You know…Dating and that sort of stuff.” Rogue admitted before avoiding the blond’s gaze who shook his head lightly after a few passing moments saying in an honest voice. “No need to apologize…it’s rather new for me too.”

That surprised the black haired teen to be honest since he thought the much more opened up than himself teenager would’ve had at least a few dates and even more experience. It somehow made Rogue’s heartbeat speed up to know that Sting was just as unexperienced as he was.

“W-Where do you want to go first?” Sting asked after a few moments of silence in which both of them had practically stared at their intertwined hands. The question caused Rogue to look up at him and he shrugged his shoulders slightly stating that he didn’t really care as long as both of them were together.

So they began their date by wondering alongside the street and looking at all the booths and attractions for something that might catch their eye and even though Rogue wanted to deny it the blue eyed teenager noticed how he was suddenly staring at a little plush animal that you could win when you hit all the targets with just 3 baseballs. Despite the black haired teenagers protests he was dragged to the stand by his date who searched for some money in his pocket all the while saying. “If you want it, then I’m gonna win it for you.”

It took the 16 year old seven tries to knock over every single object and he finally was handed over the plush animal which seemed to be a green cat in a pink frog suit with black spots on it. It might have been a lot of money he just had lost but yet alone to see the genuine smile on Rogues face and that special spark in his eyes was enough for Sting to repay him for everything.

“Thank you, Sting!” The ravenette stated while he hugged the plush cat close to his chest. “Ahh…Don’t mention it.” The blond mumbled while he failed to suppress the blush spreading on his cheeks seeing how adorable Rogue looked with the stuffed animal in his arms.

With their new found company the pair continued their way through the carnival and without them even noticing their hands found each other again and intertwined in a loving embrace. It felt so natural to let it happen.

Soon enough it was Sting who spotted something that he just had to have: Cotton Candy. A chuckle left Rogue’s closed lips as he already knew that the blond was a slight sugar addict, but he couldn’t help himself but find it cute how his blue irises suddenly lit up and that excited grin he loved was back on his features. He already knew what was coming next.

Thought and done, only 5 minutes later Sting a big piece of Cotton Candy on a stick in his hand and already had taken a bite to enjoy the sweetness it was holding inside of the many strings. Throwing a side glance at his date the blond swallowed what he just had been chewing on before holding out the sweet stuff in Rogue’s direction. “Want some? It’s delicious.” He stated with a flashing grin that caused the quieter teen’s heart to skip a beat.

Nodding his head slightly he wanted to grab a piece of the cotton candy but both of his hands were busy. One holding onto the cat plushie while the other was still being held securely by the other. “Just take a bite.” Sting suggested bringing it closer so the sweet candy covered a bit of Rogue’s now flushed face as he shyly opened his mouth with hesitation to take a careful bite. As he was chewing on the amount he ripped off his eyes darted to a group of girls that were walking by them and pointing in their direction while giggling how cute they were and they wished to be in Rogue’s situation right now. A small groan left his lips since he was not used to so much attention or crowds in general.

Sting seemed to notice this as he suddenly tugged gently on the ravenette’s arm and with a nod of his head in a different direction lead his confused date out of the crowd into a more secured area. “Sting? Where are we going? Do you already want to leave?” His voice held a bit of insecurity asking the last question because he didn’t want this date to already end. They still had so much time left until they needed to be home and for once the pale skinned teenager really enjoyed himself laughing at Sting’s silly jokes and having actual fun.

“No…I…I just need to do something first.” Sting mumbled the moment he halted in his steps leaving Rogue in a confused state. “What do you mean?” He asked in a hushed voice so the passing by people wouldn’t really notice them while he lifted his gaze to meet the blond’s gaze.

As crimson red and deep sea blue clashed a warm sensation erupted in both of their chests. Excitement and Happiness could be seen in their irises. But there was also something else that Rogue saw. Adoration. Pure adoration for the person standing before him. It outshined the other two aspects as Sting’s hand found its way onto Rogue’s cheek to carefully stroke over the pale skin adored by a light blush.

Out of instinct the ravenette leaned into the touch searching the warmth Sting’s skin was emitting as their eye contact never broke and they slowly entered their own little world. Slowly they let their eye-lids fall shut as the blond leaned in closer. Rogue almost held his breath as he waited for the moment to happen his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

As his lips were finally claimed in a clumsy, but sweet kiss a firework seemed to erupt in his chest as his face burned up like a thousand suns and peeking through his eyelashes he could see that Sting wasn’t holding up any better his cheeks being coloured in a deep crimson. Nonetheless he relaxed after a few moments and slowly began to move his lips against his partners while tilting his head to the side just so ever slightly.

Pressing the stuffed animal in his arms as close to his chest as possible he felt two arms sneak around his waist to hold him close. As Sting slowly pulled away his eyelids fluttered open again crimson red meeting deep sea blue once more as a smile broke out on both of their features and the blond gently leaned his forehead against the ravenette’s.

“Wow…” They both breathed out at the same time which lead to amused chuckles from both of them before nothing but adoration was once again seen in their irises. Averting his gaze a little while biting down on his lip Rogue searched for the right words to say until he took a deep breath and raised his voice in a quiet tone. “I-I…I really like you, Sting…and I’m glad you never gave up talking to me…e-even though I might have been a bit cold at first…I…J-Just…Thank you…!”

Sting’s face seemed to break out into a ray of sunshine due to Rogue’s words and he almost was certain the blond would’ve kissed him again if it wouldn’t have been for the cheerful laugh that escaped his lips. “Oh god, Rogue…Y-You don’t know how happy you made me with this…Just…Thank you for letting me become a part of your life. I…Really like you too and maybe…even more.” He sighed in a dreamy voice while still carrying that bright grin on his lips.

Both of them knew at this exact moment that the word and meaning of “like” would turn into “love” soon, because after experiencing the magical feeling of this kiss their hearts seemed to be connected in a whole new aspect.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was~!! I really hope you enjoyed the OS and it is written as you pictured it! Merry Christmas once again!! Love you! <3


End file.
